


A Peaceful Night (Zevran's POV)

by CaiusG



Series: Aerland Amell [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG





	A Peaceful Night (Zevran's POV)

**9.30 Dragon – Ferelden, near to Denerim**

The campfire was still fluttering, he heard the bouncing sound of the tree and imagined as the flames dancing.

Aerland has already slept. It seemed that he had no nightmare like in the last few nights. He turned on the mattress and the blanket slipped off, revealed his leg. Zevran could not resist: he ran his fingers on the sleeping mage's naked thigh. Aerland's body reacted involuntarily to the touch.

The assassin pulled his hand back and covered him with the blanket. He didn't want to wake him up.

He sighed. He almost believed, he was happy. In a small, stinky tent in the middle of a war, that who knows when will going to end… And if it came to an end, what would the future bring? Is there a future for him? He failed his task, and he knew the consequences.

But at the moment he was hap… he was scared in fact.

He knew the mage was seduced at the first moment. As he looked at him, it immediately seemed he want him. This was not a question, he saw this look a thousand times... and never ended well… Rinna, Talesien and the others.

Aerland released him from his oath, long ago. He stayed and didn't regret it. In truth, he never felt so good, despite the circumstances. He felt fortunate, but he learned, nothing is free. He was in love, he admitted… and this frightened him…

Zevran looked at his lover peaceful face and smiled. No matter. Nothing matters, until they're together. He lay down and snuggled close to him under the blanket. Aerland turned to him and put his arm around him.


End file.
